


Similar Triangles

by antigrav_vector



Series: Acts of Defiance [6]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky and James are different personalities, Canon-Typical Violence, I blame CAPRBB slack chat, James flirts a bit like a sledgehammer, M/M, Multi, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Bucky Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past James "Bucky" Barnes/the Winter Soldier, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, but James treats him a bit like one, but they're learning to live together, don't question it too hard, gdi, idek, not sure if threesome or foursome, really weird love triangles, tony is not a damsel in distress, two of them in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Set about a month after(Not so) Internal Conflicts. The Avengers have more or less gotten HYDRA back under control, though not without a hell of a fight, and things have finally quieted down a little. In the interim our heroes have had a few Talks about Rules and Limits, and started exploring the relationship James has flung them headlong into. But now, James is intent on taking things to the next level with Tony.





	Similar Triangles

**Author's Note:**

> All [Quarra's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra) fault. _"But seriously,"_ she says, _"think of a 3-4 some, with steve and tony, with james and bucky switching depending on who they're focusing on."_ And me, I'm weak.
> 
> Presented with thanks to my faithful beta reader [Dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperanachronism).

It had taken them nearly a month to get to this point, and James was feeling like he might physically vibrate with the mixture of nerves and anticipation keeping him on edge.

 _Jeeze, you're as tense as a goddamn virgin on her wedding night,_ Bucky grumbled at him. _Relax, wouldja?_

James ignored the commentary as best he could. Yes, he was tense. There also wasn't much he could do about it, really. Tony finally had the go-ahead from medical to start using his arm more, which meant James could finally ambush him and haul him off to bed. For more than just sleep.

He'd been looking forward to this day for weeks, and after about half an eternity it had arrived at last. Steve had laughed at him earlier that morning, when he'd worked out just what was on James' mind, but not put up a fuss about it. No, instead, he'd suggested that he should take part. They'd discussed the whole thing several times over the last few weeks, as a direct consequence of Tony's curiosity and Steve's methodical nature.

Bucky had balked at first, still unsure about James' plan to rope Tony into their arrangement and how it would affect all four of them. He'd been against this experiment from the start, sure that it would totally screw up the team dynamics, and possibly the one between him and Steve, as well. 

Steve himself had taken that set of objections in stride, thankfully, and James had been very grateful for that. Steve's simple shrug in the face of Bucky's nerves had defused a lot of the tension. _'Buck,'_ he'd said, _'we've been a pair for a long damn time and fought about a damn sight more than we ever agreed on. Even if this doesn't work out, we'll be fine. We'll make sure of that. Til the end of the line, remember? Can't say I'm all that interested in Tony, myself, but I'm alright with this, even if I do think it'll probably end in some spectacular arguments. And don't forget: James deserves to be happy just as much as you do.'_

That little speech had almost had James falling for Steve on the spot, he remembered wryly. And their arrangement in bed really hadn't hurt matters in that regard.

It hadn't taken long after Steve and Bucky had gotten back together what simultaneously seemed like half an eternity and five minutes ago, clinging to one another like magnets, for James to get curious and take Bucky up on his hinted offer to let James have sex with Steve. The three of them had ended up in what Tony had laughingly described as half a love-triangle, after that. Bucky more or less thought Steve had hung the moon. James thought Steve was great in bed. It worked.

But ever since their rescue operation, ever since James had gone running off to haul Tony back out of his captor's clutches, things between him and Bucky had been a bit strained again. Until Steve had stepped in. Whether it had been intentional or not, he'd half resolved that bit of internal conflict with a simple comment about Tony's attractiveness.

For his part, Tony had been coming down off a workshop bender, smears of grease all over his skin and his clothes, dressed in what was probably about half a pair of jeans -- judging by the number and size of the holes in them, anyway -- and a tanktop that looked like it was a couple of sizes too small -- which Tony claimed was so that there would be no loose fabric to get caught in whatever he was building, but James suspected was more because he liked the attention it got him -- when he'd walked up to the coffee machine and poured himself a large helping of whatever was in the carafe without looking to see what it was.

He'd simply knocked it back in one long swallow, sending his adam's apple bobbing almost hypnotically and showing off the lines of his throat, not even bothering to look around the room, then wandered back out again, muttering about mechanical failure rates and fuel-to-air ratios. James had stared after him, trying not to let the scene turn him on unduly. Steve had cleared his throat and broken the silence after a few seconds. _'Wow. Okay, now I can see the appeal,'_ he'd said, his tone stunned and a little bit aroused.

That had been more than enough for James to start imagining the scene, letting himself picture Steve walking up to Tony and hauling him in for a kiss... and that had finally distracted Bucky enough from his misgivings that he'd finally tentatively agreed to give the whole complicated dance a try.

"James?" Steve broke into his thoughts, sounding like he wasn't quite sure whether to hide his amusement. "You're looking a bit ... dreamy."

He didn't let himself react. Not to the comment on his behaviour or Bucky's sniggering in response to Steve's comment. "You're looking forward to it, too," he pointed out calmly.

"Looking forward to what?" Tony asked, sauntering into the room. "You wanted something?"

It was the perfect opening, so James didn't hesitate. He stood and stepped boldly right up into Tony's personal space. "You."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "Me?" He asked, playing dumb, but also not giving an inch, staring James down without a hint of fear in his eyes.

Bucky smirked back. "Yeah, you." He punctuated the statement by bringing his good hand up to trail along the lines of Tony's upper arm. "D'ya already forget what we discussed?"

The question got him the best possible response. "Maybe I wanted you to remind me," Tony shot back, challenge in his voice.

Steve made an amused sound, and Bucky knew he was definitely biting back a chuckle this time. "Well, this oughtta be interesting, if nothing else," Steve put in.

James could hear the first hints of arousal there too, though. Using the hand he had on Tony, he turned them until he could nudge Tony in the direction of the bedroom. "You wanna back out, Stark, now's the time to say so."

Tony scoffed at him as he stepped backward over the threshold. "Really? You think I'd turn down an opportunity like this?" He turned just enough to grab Bucky by the waist of his pants and pull. "Get your ass in gear, Barnes. You've been teasing me with the possibility that I'd get to try this for weeks now."

"Try what, exactly?" Steve asked, somehow contriving to sound appropriately innocent and curious, and hauled his t-shirt up over his head.

Tony gave him a sour look. "Don't you pull that apple pie and sunshine shit with me, Rogers. You aren't as clever as you think."

Steve's offended look was patently fake, and Bucky snorted, enjoying the way the two of them teased one another. But he was getting impatient. "C'mere, punk. I want a kiss, and it looks like Tony'd rather banter."

"I'll show you banter," Tony growled at him, and stepped in close again. "You want a kiss? I can do that."

"Oh, I want a lot more than that," Bucky replied, starting to truly warm up to the idea of giving Stark a try in bed.

"Yeah?" Tony leaned in farther, until there was a mere centimeter separating them. "What?"

"I want you to use my name, for a start," he told Tony and closed the last bit distance, keeping Tony from replying immediately.

The touch started out chaste, almost careful. Neither of them wanted to push the limits too hard too fast. Bucky knew it was true of him, and he could feel it in Tony's actions.

After a few seconds, once he was used to the scratch of facial hair and the way Tony's lightly chapped lips caught against his own, James decided to push for more. Making an impatient sound in the back of his throat, he threaded his right hand into Tony's hair and started teasing his lips open.

Steve groaned at the sight, and Tony huffed into the kiss before he allowed James free rein.

James took that as an invitation to try to wreck him, and did his damnedest to turn the kiss as deep and wet and hot as he could. He let his left hand wander, trailing over the layers of clothes keeping Tony's skin safe from the chill of the metal, touching and teasing with it until he got a quiet moan and a shudder in response. That got Tony's hands moving. They landed on his hips before they started insistently tugging at his shirt, freeing it from his pants so that his hands could slide underneath and touch skin. 

The contact pulled a quiet sound out of James, and he broke the kiss long enough to catch Tony's lower lip between his teeth briefly. "More?"

"Fuck yes, I want more," Tony replied, and started pulling harder at James' shirt. "Take that off, would you?"

Steve took the opportunity to step up behind Tony and put his own hands on the man. It made Tony jump, as though he'd forgotten Steve was in the room at all. Steve ignored the reaction and started peeling Tony's shirt off, too. "Sounds like a good plan to me," he offered, and only then did James realise that Steve was already down to his underwear.

Seemed his lover was being a bit impatient. James approved of the sentiment.

Once they were all shirtless, Bucky caught Steve's eyes. "Well, Tony got a kiss," he quipped. "Guess it's your turn."

"Oh it is, is it?" Steve gave him a wry look. "I thought you wanted to get your hands on Tony."

"Maybe I do," James answered, reeling him in by the waistband of his boxers but not letting go of Tony. "Doesn't mean Bucky doesn't want to get his hands on you, too. Punk."

On hearing that, Tony made an almost anxious sound that got James' arm around him to tighten -- he didn't want Tony to bolt or get the wrong idea now, of all times -- and got Steve moving.

Stepping in close, on his own decision this time, Steve put a hand on Tony's jaw and ignored James for a moment. "What's going through that head of yours, Tony?" He asked quietly.

"You don't want to know," Tony muttered back. "Not important anyway."

James didn't believe that for a minute, and he could tell Steve didn't either, but they let it go. This wasn't the time or place. "Fine," he said, "then kiss Steve."

It was a bit of an about-face considering that Bucky had been all for trying to kiss Steve until they passed out for lack of air a few seconds ago, but Steve didn't protest. He just raised an eyebrow at Tony and waited.

Tony grumbled at them both wordlessly as if to tell them to make up their damned minds, but didn't resist the suggestion.

James had to bite his lip. The sight was one hell of turn on, and the quiet sounds they made were even worse (better). The way Tony almost purred when Steve took control of the touch and went looking for the spots that got him the best reaction... goddamn. James was a possessive bastard and he knew it. Steve knew it. But this was only convincing him further that their little arrangement was going to work out amazingly well. He didn't take even the idea of sharing Steve lightly, for all that Steve was more Bucky's than his. Having the two of them kissing should have either turned him green with envy or made him see red. Yet it did neither of those things. No, it made him burn with want -- for both of them.

Steve's hands, which had been wandering over Tony's bared skin, startled James when they fell to trail over his, making him hiss and jump. Steve chuckled at him.

"Bit on edge, James?" Steve teased him with a smirk, his fingers brushing ever so close to James' hard cock but avoiding actually touching him.

Tony huffed. "The way you're riling him up, I'm not surprised," he put in, sounding more coherent than James would have expected.

"Let's fix that, then," Steve suggested, and shoved James' underwear off his hips.

Not about to let Steve simply get away with that, Bucky growled at him and returned the favor. "You'd damned well better, or I'll make sure you can't sit for a week."

That comment stopped Tony in his tracks. "Ooookay," he said, looking a bit like a deer in headlights, "that's something we might have to talk about later. You never said anything about BDSM or impact play or any of that."

Steve laughed at him. "That's because James and I don't particularly enjoy that kind of thing. Bucky's got some other kinks. It gets complicated."

 _No kidding,_ Bucky agreed with a sigh. _But at least we're getting better at the whole thing._

The skeptical look didn't disappear. "Definitely talking about it."

"We can talk about the sex jokes and the kinks not everyone shares later," James put in and took advantage of Tony's distraction to strip off the last few bits of clothing he wore. "Focus."

Rather than more banter, that finally got him the reaction he'd been hoping for. Tony gave him a careful once over, letting his eyes linger on James' hard cock, before he stepped in to put them chest to chest. "You know," he said slowly, after a beat wherein they just stared one another down, "telling me to focus can be a dangerous proposition."

"Yeah?" James smirked at him. "I'm not sure I believe you."

Steve took the opportunity to step up behind him, and James felt Bucky stretch and purr, pleased, when their skin came into contact. It always settled Bucky, to have Steve at his back. Be it literally or metaphorically.

Tony caught Steve's eyes. "Do me a favor," he asked, "and keep his wrists pinned, would you?"

"For a while," Steve conceded, and James felt Steve's hands go around his wrists, holding him just firmly enough that he couldn't just jerk free. It made him twist and try to get loose out of sheer reflex, conditioned to resist, but Steve held him. Carefully and gently, but Steve held him. And Tony prowled around them both, looking his fill, admiring, dropping light touches on their skin as he moved.

"I never thought I'd ever have the chance to see either one of you like this," he said, sounding almost contemplative. "Never expected I could touch," his fingers tweaked at James' nipple, and made him hiss. "Never expected I could taste," Tony breathed in his ear as his lips and tongue traced a meandering path down the side of Bucky's neck to his collarbone, where he set his teeth briefly. The feeling made Bucky's hips jerk, and he couldn't resist the need to try to free his hands.

"That so," Bucky managed to ask, "what's holding you back, then?"

Tony lifted his head and caught Bucky's eyes. "You," he answered cryptically, as his hands landed on Bucky's hips and trailed slowly over skin where the waistband of his jeans would have been, had he still been dressed. They didn't stop when they reached the trail of hair under his navel, sliding down to linger just to either side of where Bucky wanted them. "I know James is on board with everything, and you agreed to it," he said simply, "but I know what boundaries are."

Steve huffed at him. "Even if you usually ignore them?" He suggested, with his smirk coloring his voice.

Bucky grumbled a few curses under his breath well aware that Steve, at least, would catch the low-voiced words. "You keep teasin' like that, Tony," he replied, making sure they both knew he was deadly serious, "an' I will find a way to return the favor with interest. Maybe I'll zip-tie you to a chair and edge you for an hour. Just enough touch to keep you in the game, but not enough to come."

That statement sent a shudder through both of his partners, and Tony quipped, "That's going on the list of topics to discuss later."

Bucky groaned, his hips twitching upwards at the thought that he might get to try that little fantasy out. It wouldn't work on Steve, who'd simply tear through the plastic the moment he forgot his strength, but Tony wouldn't, and that was an intriguing idea. James was a similarly pleased presence in his mind, the way this was working out filling him with heavy satisfied warmth.

Steve cleared his throat. "Bed?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, let's get horizontal. I want this cock in my mouth," he said, trailing his fingertips over Bucky's dick from root to crown and pulling an almost wounded noise out of him.

Somehow time stretched and Bucky found himself on his back with Steve under him and Tony looming over him without quite knowing how he got there. Not that he was objecting.

Before he could come up with a coherent sentence, Tony did just what he'd threatened (promised). He slid down the bed, using his lower body to shove Bucky's legs apart, following that up by using his torso and leaning his weight on Bucky's hips, and then Bucky was wrapped up tight in heat and wetness as he slid smoothly between Tony's lips. What he didn't take in, in that first quick push, Tony started teasing with his fingers. He used his short nails to tease at the root, then laced his fingers together and pressed the heels of his hand to the sides of the cock in his mouth, using his fingers for leverage to make the hold as snug as Bucky could stand, even as he pulled back excruciatingly slowly.

Bucky bit his lip and keened high in his throat as Tony's callouses caught at his skin and the air of the room made the parts of his dick that were coated in saliva suddenly cold. He took a stuttering breath as his hands clenched, his right around Steve's hip, and the other around a fistful of the sheets. "H-holy--" he managed to hiss. "Tony!"

"Hmm?" Tony smirked up at him, the head of Bucky's cock still in his mouth, and Bucky was pretty sure his eyes rolled back in his head as the vibrations zinged right up his spine and lodged at the base of his skull. 

Jesus. "Won't last if ya do that," he gritted out, hearing the breathless wrecked tone of his own voice and knowing damned well that Tony would probably take his words as an invitation to do the opposite. Well, he could stand to take the edge off.

Sure enough, Tony started bobbing his head, making Bucky thrash in Steve's grip. He wanted more. _Needed_ more. And he needed it _now_. He was caught up in the warmth and the slickness and the need to come was making a quiet whine build in the back of his throat. Bucky couldn't help the way he thrashed against Steve's hands, half-mindless already. It wasn't even him that wanted Tony but this was building up to something--

Tony pulled back, pulled off his cock, and Bucky did whine. "Why--" he had to clear his throat before he could get the words out, and even then he sounded wrecked even to his own ears. "Why'd you stop?" 

Steve chuckled at him, sounding like he was caught between fond amusement and smug satisfaction so strong it almost made Bucky want to punch him. Steve put his lips against the skin just behind Bucky's ear, in that spot that always sent shivers racing over his skin for a beat before he answered. "I want to see him ride you hard," he told Bucky bluntly.

The mere idea made James groan, all the more intrigued because he wasn't in control right now. _Yes,_ he said, _show him just how good we are. Make him want more. Make him come so hard on our cock that he never wants to get off any other way. Not even Steve is as good._

Bucky had to bite his lip, hard. He knew James was enjoying the friends-with-benefits arrangement he had with Steve. The way things were shaping up, he was gonna enjoy his time with Stark just as much.

 _With Tony,_ James corrected him, lingering over the name in a way that left no doubt how he felt about Tony whatsoever.

"Yeah," Bucky agreed out loud, "okay."

In his focus on Steve and James, he hadn't paid any attention to Tony, though, so James laughed at him when he startled at the feeling of deft calloused hands sliding a rubber over him. The sudden move almost got him free of Steve's hold, albeit unintentionally. Tony eyed him once, from head to toe, before he moved closer on his hands and knees. Bucky found his eyes caught on the graceful sinuous movements, and Steve made a sound that somehow conveyed anticipation for all that it was completely inarticulate. Bucky could feel Steve's hard cock where it was pressed against his lower back.

"Luckily for you," Tony commented, "I came prepared."

Bucky eyed him. "Oh, did you?" He asked, feigning cluelessness for the bare moment it took to make Tony chuckle. Bucky let himself smile and knew it held a world of anticipation, then added, "D'you take your time opening yourself up before you came to find us? Spend some quality time with a plug or a dildo and wish it was one of us in you?"

Steve groaned quietly in Bucky's ear and his hips jerked, rubbing his cock against Bucky's back and leaving behind a wet smear of precome.

"And if I did?" Tony retorted, settling himself high on Bucky's thighs, his legs spread shamelessly wide to accommodate the position. "Then what? What would you do?"

"Besides give you the ride of your life?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, as though he doubted Bucky's ability to follow through on that offer. "Yeah, besides that."

"I hadn't decided yet," he admitted, trying not to squirm, wanting more contact than Tony was giving him. "Depends on what you want."

Tony's hands trailed down his sternum. "What I want, Bucky," he said as he rose up on his knees, making Bucky's hips thrust up in an attempt to follow him, "is for all of us to have some fun tonight. And in the morning we can discuss the rest."

Steve put in, "You two don't get a move on, I'll start getting impatient. Less talk, more action."

Under other circumstances Bucky would have griped right back at him, but Tony was laughing and reaching down to line them up, and then the world dissolved into sensation. It was hot and tight and slick and it made his back arch and his toes curl. Bucky had to bite at his lip hard not to just come like a virgin right then and there. All the anticipation coming from James, who was an exultant warm presence at the back of his head, all the foreplay, all the build up had combined to bring him a lot closer to the edge than he'd thought he was.

Warm hands landed on his jaw, and Bucky forced open eyes he hadn't realised he'd closed. "Tony?"

"I know I'm good," Tony replied, looking very pleased with himself, "and you feel amazing, but you're looking a bit overwhelmed."

Bucky tried and failed to find the words to tell Tony to move. Steve huffed at Bucky and slid out from under him, trailing one hand down Bucky's side as he did. "Bucky's fine," he told Tony. "Give him a second. You got him all riled up."

Now free to use his hands, Bucky set them on Tony's ankles and watched a shiver go through Tony at the touch of the cool metal. He drew them up Tony's legs to his knees, enjoying the way Tony's skin drew up in goosebumps as he did, and managed to rasp, "I'm fine, Tony. Bit on edge, though."

Tony's hands landed on Bucky's shoulders as he leaned forward, and while Bucky processed that, trying to work out how Tony intended this to go, Tony turned to Steve, and asked, "Think he'd like you to join in?"

Bucky groaned, not letting Steve answer. "Shit, if you want to try that, you'd better let me come first."

Steve caught his eyes. "That a yes, Buck?"

"Damned right it is," Bucky shot back, then hissed and swore a blue streak when Tony finally started moving, lifting himself up and holding himself there.

Bucky could no more resist that than he could fly to the moon without a rocket; his hands went to Tony's hips, holding him up, and he took advantage of every ounce of leverage the position gave him to slam himself home. The first thrust pulled a sound out of Tony that was almost a squeak. The second a moan. And then Tony managed to scrape together enough initiative to lean down to kiss him. It was wet and sloppy and messy, but there was more than enough feeling and intent behind it. Then Steve's lubed fingers landed on his ass and the touch unraveled what little control he still had.

He went warm all over, from his hair to his toenails, as he came hard, curling around Tony and trying to breathe through his clenched teeth. 

When he relaxed again, what seemed like an eternity later, Bucky let himself fall back on the bed and lie there boneless. Covering his face with one arm and still fighting for air, he tried not to think too hard about the fact that Steve was already working him open. That he was still buried deep in Tony and still hard. That Tony was staring down at him with an expression that mixed awe and lust in equal measures.

"Shit," Tony said, breaking the silence that had fallen, "I think I need to see that again."

Steve sniggered at him and used the hand that wasn't inside Bucky to reach down and tease at the head of Tony's cock. "I know the feeling," he said, his voice a dark possessive rumble.

Bucky rode out the jolt of want that went up his spine at Steve's tone to put in, "But I didn't get to see you come yet. Come on, fair's fair."

"I show you mine, you show me yours?" Tony joked. "Well, alright. But let Steve get inside you first."

The suggestion made him suddenly very aware of the fingers working him open, and he couldn't help the way he squirmed when Steve pressed up against Tony's back. The pair of them were a study in contrasts, from the color of their hair to their build to their outlook on life, and Bucky knew he and James were probably about the only thing the pair of his lovers could agree on readily.

 _My turn,_ James told him, his voice full of a nearly overwhelming mix of satisfaction, want, and envy, and pushed. Bucky let his eyes fall shut and smiled. Rather than fight him -- he could pick up the thread again later -- Bucky let his alter ego have control.

When James opened his eyes, he stretched languidly, enjoying the warmth wrapped around him, the stretch of the fingers working him open, and the lack of urgency. He'd gotten quite familiar with the way Steve's fingers felt inside him, over the course of the last few weeks. It had come to mean something like 'home', for all that it was inextricably mixed up with pleasure, warmth, and want. None of which had anything to do with the concept of home, except in that wherever Steve went, Bucky would. That had presented James with something of a problem once he'd worked out that he wanted Stark almost as much as Bucky wanted Steve. Well, until they'd come to this arrangement.

Tony caught his eyes and smirked. "There you are," he said, oblivious to James' thoughts and sounding very pleased to see him. "I was beginning to wonder when you would turn up."

His surprise at being found out so quickly must have been written on his face, because Tony added, "Don't worry, it's only obvious to someone who knows both of you well."

Steve huffed at Tony and nipped at the nape of his neck, making Tony's eyes flutter shut. "Took me a few days," he put in, copping to what James had already suspected, "but I'm pretty sure Tony had you figured out after a few minutes."

James reached up with his left hand to tweak at Tony's nipple as he answered Steve. "I know. It took me a few days to get used to the idea that he did," he replied, and enjoyed the way Tony's squirming made his muscles ripple around the cock buried deep inside him.

 _You've never minded that Tony's always been able to tell us apart at a glance,_ Bucky asked, _never been surprised by it before. What's different now?_

James wasn't sure how to answer that. It was more the ease with which Tony could do it that had shocked him, really. 

Before Bucky could say or do anything about that, though, Tony's hands came up, quicker than James had expected, and he pinned both of James' hands to the bed roughly at head height with most of his bodyweight, and ignored the fact that James could get out of the hold easily if he wanted to. "Get inside him, Steve," Tony gritted out, "or my part in this'll be over before you can."

Audibly amused for all that James couldn't see his expression, Steve acquiesced with a low groan. "I should'a known you'd be demanding in bed, Stark," he mock-complained.

"Shut up and fuck us, Steve," James suggested pointedly, freeing his hands so that he could reach for Steve's hips and yank his idiot lover closer as Tony laughed and the feeling made him squirm with the need to move. "First you complain we're not moving fast enough, and then we're too demanding."

Steve huffed at him, but did as James was asking. Hitching James' legs comfortably around his waist and hooking his chin over Tony's shoulder so he could watch, he used his bodyweight to lean Tony forward slightly and lined himself up. And then Steve was carefully sliding in, burying himself to the root in one achingly slow thrust.

James didn't bother trying to stifle the keening sound that built at the back of his throat. The feeling of being stuffed full of Steve's cock and buried deep in Tony was borderline overwhelming. "Steve--" he managed to choke out, feeling himself harden again slightly.

 _Eager, are we?_ Bucky needled him, albeit without any intent to provoke. _That was quick, even for us._

Tony made a surprised but pleased noise. "You're good to go again already?"

"Soon," Steve told Tony in a tight voice that betrayed just how hard he was fighting not to give in to the need to unleash his strength. He was holding back for Tony's sake, James knew. The two of them didn't have to worry about that, but Tony wasn't enhanced like they were. "Give it a minute."

With a smile that held more than a little bit of an edge, Tony nodded. The smug bastard chuckled at James and did something that left him fighting for the air to breathe, bearing down on him until he could feel every inch of slick velvety heat wrapped around him. James groaned and gave in to the need pounding through him with every move Steve made. He grabbed for Tony's hips and held him up. "Don't need a minute," he put in, enjoying the way Tony squeaked in surprise, and started fucking him in time with Steve's thrusts.

It didn't take long for that to get Tony writhing and fighting for more, every breath ending on an unsubtle whine. "Shit," he mumbled, "can't hold back anymore."

"Don't," James suggested, wanting to feel and see Tony come all over his skin.

Steve took one hand off James (who mourned its loss until he worked out what Steve was planning) and wrapped it around Tony's cock. Tony swore some more, and then he was coming, every wiry muscle in his body snapping tight, his back arching, and his head falling back onto Steve's shoulder. James couldn't react, suddenly too caught up in the sight and feeling, but Steve could. He paused in his movements, making James whine and squirm in an attempt to get more, then took the opportunity to suck a hickey into the skin at the base of Tony's throat and keep working the cock in his hands, milking it dry.

James knew he would be drawing on this moment to fuel his fantasies for months, if not longer.

 _You are so gone on him, it's not even funny,_ Bucky commented.

So are you, Barnes, James tried to send back. So are you.

Once Tony was limp and gasping for air, Steve decided he was done, and simply lifted him off James with a wet sound that made him snigger tiredly. "Goddamn, I'm gonna feel this tomorrow," he quipped.

Steve laughed at him, but didn't bother saying anything. James reached for Steve and replied, "Take a hot shower now, and we'll take care of you after. Steve, move."

"Nah, I think I want to watch the rest of this." Tony disagreed, settling himself comfortably on the mattress, just off to James' right.

James would have replied, but Steve started fucking him through the mattress in that systematic way he had that never failed to take James apart at the seams. The slow unhurried pace got him squirming and swearing every time. It was kind of maddening. Bucky's lover had fucking paused just long enough to decide Tony wasn't going to continue speaking, then wrapped his hands around James' hips and started going to town, driving even the thought of verbalising words right out of his head.

As the slow thrusts started gaining force, James gave in. Every time Steve shoved himself home James felt the urgency build a fraction higher in him. The tempo never rose, but Steve was slowly letting his self control off its leash.

Curling up into an almost-stomach-crunch, James got his hands into Steve's hair and pulled, yanking the man down into a kiss that matched their fucking in tenor. James liked it rough, liked feeling worn out and sore. Liked knowing that he wore Steve out, and that they both found a release in the rough sex that Steve and Bucky never quite managed.

The kiss got him Steve's tongue, and the feeling of being claimed at both ends, and he loved it. Tony did too, he was pretty sure.

 _Oh my god,_ Bucky grumbled at him, _shut up about your crush long enough to let us come, would'ya?_

Well. That could be arranged.

James didn't bother holding himself back. He shifted his hips that tiny fraction so that Steve hit his favourite angle -- which Steve had been avoiding to draw things out -- and let the jolt of pleasure rush through him. He came again with a low groan, and that time Steve followed him over the edge with a surprised grunt.

Looking almost put out, Steve let himself sprawl over him, pressing him into the mattress. James smirked at him and stretched languidly. "Weren't expecting that were you, punk?"

"Bit wound up tonight, James?" Steve shot back. "Usually you draw it out a bit more."

Tony laughed at them both. "Are you seriously arguing about that?"

"No." Steve pouted.

James tipped Steve's chin down and kissed him again, softer than before, then pulled back enough to catch the moron's eyes. "Don't worry, you'll have another chance at Bucky later."

The statement got an amused huff out of Tony, who stood with a groan and stretched. "Okay, you might have a point about the shower, James," he admitted. "You coming?"

"Just did."

Steve buried his face in James' shoulder. "Jeeze. And I thought Bucky was shameless."

 _I am,_ Bucky replied to him, in the silence of their mind, before turning his attention back to James. _You haven't gotten any better at flirting. It's still like watching you take a sledgehammer to a window._

James decided he didn't care. "I'm going to shower too," he told Steve. "Let me up."

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Steve carefully pulled out and let himself flop lazily onto his back. "Fine fine. Your shower fit three, Tony?"

The water started running, in the pointed silence. Neither of them moved for a moment, enjoying the lingering afterglow.

Just when James was about to give up on getting an answer, Tony said, every syllable a pointed dare, "Come find out."

James felt the gleeful smirk tugging at his lips.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
